My December
by DP-san
Summary: Manta angsts about the actions he took a few years ago. Is he really as alone as he things he is? New pairing. Based on CTR's doujinshi. Song, "My December", is by Linkin Park.


My December  
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy  


Disclaimer: Wusai doesn't own Shaman King and My December by Linkin Park. I also don't own CTR's doujinshi. T.T And CTR, I hope you don't mind that I made a fic to your doujinshi! XD  
Claimer: Wusai owns her ideas.  
A/N: Whoo. I leave for the east coast tomorrow. This fic shall star Manta! XD And! I shall try out the strangest pairing yet! n.n so don't sue! Takes place in the earlier pages of CTR's doujinshi, where Manta sees Yoh and Ren together. I kinda screw up some of the plot, though, I make something different happen in the elevator. So is this still considered a fic of a doujinshi...? By the way, CTR, if you don't like my making a fic of your doujinshi and screwing up the plot, just tell me, and I'll take off this fic.  


***

  
**_This is my December,   
This is my time of the year  
This is my December,   
This is all so clear   
  
This is my December,   
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December,   
This is me alone_**  


Oyomada Manta sat at the window seat, staring at the white snowflakes falling from the sky.   


__

'Yoh could've left Ren to die. But he didn't, instead, he saved him. He forfeited the Shaman Fight to save Ren. I couldn't blame him for that. If Yoh were in Ren's place, and I was in Yoh's, I suppose I'd do the same thing. But what happened next, I don't think I'd ever expect that_ in a million years.'_  


Manta watched the snowflakes drift down as he thought of what happened.

**__**

And I (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)  
And I (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)  
And I (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)  
And I (Take back all the things that I said to you)  
  
And I, give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  


---FLASHBACK---  
  
_Manta watched as everyone turned away from Yoh, expressing their disappointment.  
_

"What a pity. I was so looking forward to crushing you, dear brother," Hao said, and smirked.

"Lord Yoh... All that training for nothing," Amidamaru said, a shocked expression on his face.

"You told us to try our best, and you give up?" Ryuu, Horo Horo, and Chocolove said, shadowed.

"After everything I did for you... I only want to become the wife of a Shaman King," Anna said in an extremely disappointed tone, then added, "DROP DEAD." Yohmei was at a loss of words.  


---END FLASHBACK---  


__

'I was about to tell Yoh how much I respected him. He was noble. The only problem was, I couldn't. After I saw him and Ren together...'

  
**_This is my December, These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending, this is all I need   
  
And I (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)  
And I (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)  
And I (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)  
And I (Take back all the things that I said to you)  
_**

---FLASHBACK---  
  
_Manta walked around, intent on finding Yoh.  
_

"Yoh?" he called out, "Yoh?"  


He heard a noise from behind him. Curious, he turned, walking into bushes almost as tall as him.  


"Y-" he began.   


"You forfeited the fights for me? That's pretty stupid," Ren said in his arrogant voice. Yoh leaned closer to Ren, and kissed him. Manta couldn't believe what he saw. He ran away. Yoh, hearing rustling, broke the kiss and peered behind the bushes. He saw nothing.  


--Later That Night--  


Manta couldn't face Yoh for the rest of the day. He tried to press the button to the elevator, but it was a bit too high. He jumped up, trying to press it. After a while of pointless jumping, someone else pressed the button.  


"!!"  


Manta turned to see Yoh. He tried to smile, but it wouldn't work.   


"Yo!" Yoh said, cheerfully.  
"Hey. I was just about to go to bed," Manta replied in a dull manner.  
"Did you see Ren and me?" Yoh asked. Manta nodded.  
"Yeah. I guess I did," he said, gloomily. He walked into the elevator once the doors opened. "Bye, Yoh."  
"Manta! Wait! I wanna talk to you!" Yoh said, rushing in after him. Manta closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Yoh, who stared down at him in return.  
  
"Manta, about Ren... I care about all my friends like..." Yoh began.  
"Like that_? Hm... right, Yoh, don't kid yourself," Manta said, opening his eyes and smirking.  
"I'm sorry. I hurt you, didn't I, Manta?" Yoh asked. Manta lowered his head[1].  
"What do you think?" he asked. Yoh turned away.  
"I guess so..." Yoh said.  
_

---END FLASHBACK---  


__

'I guess I shouldn't have gotten mad over that. After all, it was just one thing. I regret that. Now, my only inspiration is gone.'

  
**_And I, give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
  
This is my December, This is my time of the year  
This is my December, This is all so clear_**

The snowflakes fell slower now. Manta felt his eyelids droop. They soon closed. He felt his mind wander, landing on a single thought. Once he realized who he was thinking of, his eyes snapped open. The snow had stopped falling, and someone was coming toward his house. He couldn't see exactly who it was, but he had a pretty good idea. There came a knock at his door. Manta jumped off his warm couch, and walked past the crackling fire. He opened the door.  


"Hey, Manta!" said the person at the door, "I thought that maybe you felt a bit lonely, so I decided to visit you. It's been a while, hasn't it? Ever since Yoh forfeited that match to save Ren... Though everyone was disappointed in him, including me, I guess I was secretly glad. Until what happened afterward..."  
"You saw, too?" Manta said, staring wide eyed at the male in front of him, who nodded.  
"So we're both at a loss of inspirations," the person said, sweeping a strand of blue hair off his face. Manta smiled.  
"Not yet," he said. It took a few moments for Manta's words to sink in. The figure blushed.  
"What are you suggesting?"  
"Maybe we're not completely at a loss. After all... I'm still here, correct? And you are too, Horo Horo," Manta said. Horo Horo smiled, blushing a deeper shade of crimson, and nodded.  
"You know, you're cute when you blush," Manta added. He welcomed Horo Horo into his home, sharing the fire with someone else, for once.

  
**_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
_**

***  


1. This is where I screw up the plot of CTR's doujinshi.  


A/N: Yes, I know Manta has a spirit named Jounetsu in CTR's doujin, but, you know! Spirits are different than living people. n.n Please review, and please don't flame!! I know I'm just restating CTR's doujin, and you only see the pairing in the last paragraph. T.T; So CTR, tell me if you don't want this fic up on ff.net! However, I'll be gone for 10 days, so... =_=;;


End file.
